Les Rois Du Monde
by kenmaken
Summary: Kalos —La rubia calló bruscamente, cuando sintió la cálida—malvada, risueña, sarcástica—boca de Calem contra a la suya. Al segundo, se separaron, y mientras que él le ayudaba a incorporarse, Serena batallaba contra sus piernas tambaleantes. Arceus, y todo pasó por una simple canción en francés.


_Wolis~_

_.-._

_me puse a escribir como loca, así que bueh..._

_No sé, me encanta el KalosShipping, ¿te gusta el KalosShipping? Porque a mí me fascina *O*_

_Me quiero robar a Calem u.u_

_Y no lo consigo..._

_;A;_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi/Ash Tajiri (?). Hago esta cosa sin ganar dinero, por eso sigo pobre. Les Rois Du Monde pertenece a Romeo et' Juliette. ;A; Qué hermosos.._

_**Advertencias: **KalosShipping. Posible OoC. Posible mala redacción ._._

_**Notas finales: **Este fic participa en el reto del foro "Dex Holders del Prof. Oak", el link está en mi perfil. ¿Te gusta escribir?¡Pues aún estás a tiempo!¡Toma un personaje, elige un número o afronta las consecuencias de tus actos! (?)._

* * *

Calem esbozó una sonrisa, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Perfecta para salir de aquel momento de aburrimiento formado por Serena y su exaustiva revisión de la PokéDex.

_Uhg._

—Serena, toma mi mano—dijo él levantándose y ofreciendo la suya en dirección a la joven, que apenas alzó su mirada.

Le gustaban esos pocos momentos de silencio, pero Calem siempre debía arruinarlos... o en un dado caso, ella lo terminaba haciendo, sin embargo, no estaban buscando culpables en aquel momento.

Serena extendió su mano, aún desconfiada, y Calem las entrelazó, halándola hacia él y por lo tanto, quedando ambos de pie en medio de la habitación de la chica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó, extrañada de verlo hacer encender una de esas radios que su madre había comprado en Johto la última vez que fue. Una melodía comenzó a sonar.

—_Les rois du monde vivent au sommet—_murmuró Calem, junto al cantante.

Serena arqueó las cejas, tratando de ubicar el lugar donde había escuchado aquella tonada antes. Calem se comenzó a mover, guiándola en los pasos que debía dar para continuar con el baile.

Serena odiaba bailar, y pesar de eso, lo hacía, porque aquel momento era... divertido. Soltó una pequeña risa, cuando recordó el resto de la canción.

—_Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y a un mais—_cantó, siguiéndole el juego al chico de cabello negro. Se dio cuenta de la horrible pronunciación de Calem, pero ese no era momento para burlarse. No lo había insultado en las últimas dos semanas, no vendría mal un día más a la cuenta.

—_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas. Ils ne savent pas qu'ici c'est nous les rois—_Rió Calem, mirando el rostro ruborizado de Serena. Continuaron en su danza, decidiendo ambos que aquel era uno de los mejores momentos que habían tenido desde que eran amigos.

—_Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent..._

—_I__ls ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls..._—Ella estuvo a punto de caer, pero Calem logró atraparla antes de que lo hiciera, esperando a que cantara la siguiente línea.

—_D__ans leurs châteaux là-haut, ils s'ennuient. __Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit..._

—_Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie. J__our après jour nuit après nuit. A__ quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre_—dijo él, observando cómo el rostro de la chica intensificaba su sonrojo.

Él sabía cómo se pondría Serena, quizás fue por eso que cantó el inicio del coro tan maliciosamente.

_Nosotros hacemos el amor a quienes están acostumbrados a estar en la tierra._

—¡Arceus, Calem!¡Esa parte es tan vergonzosa...!—chilló ella, sintiendo que Calem la inclinaba hacia atrás y atraía sus manos juntas hacia su pecho. La sonrisa traviesa que apareció en los labios del joven de ojos azules, no sirvió de advertencia a Serena.

No se lo esperó, sencillamente fue eso.

La rubia calló bruscamente, cuando sintió la cálida—malvada, risueña, sarcástica—boca de Calem contra a la suya. Al segundo, se separaron, y mientras que él le ayudaba a incorporarse, Serena batallaba contra sus piernas tambaleantes.

No podía describir todas la sensaciones por las cuales pasó en aquel ínfimo momento. Aún tenía el corazón acelerado, y sus mejillas se habían tintado de un carmín fuerte. Arceus, y todo pasó por una simple canción en francés.

A pesar de todo, soltó una carcajada, que obviamente sorprendió a Calem.

—¿Qué sucede?—interrogó, apagando la radio, aún de espaldas a ella. Los brazos de Serena lo rodearon en un abrazo que rápidamente Xana hubiese calificado de _cute_.

—Tu francés está del asco—susurró contra su hombro, apretando su agarre alrededor del cuerpo del entrenador Pokémon.

¿Espacio personal?¿Qué es eso?

—¿Tú crees?—inquirió, girándose para poder mirarla a los ojos grises (¿o eran azules?, él aún no resolvía ese acertijo). Calem sabía que su francés era horrible, y también había notado que Serena lo pronunciaba de manera perfecta.

Era irónico que luego de años de conocer a su mejor amiga, jamás la llegaba a conocer del todo. Siempre terminaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de ella.

No todas eran buenas—de hecho, gracias a la mayoría terminaba saliendo herido—, pero cuando encontraba una positiva, parecía que haber hallado a un Yveltal variocolor.

—Sí, te lo digo yo, que soy una experta—Rió, tomando a Calem de las mejillas, halándolas como si de un bebé se tratase. Él frunció el ceño, contrariado por la extraña reacción de la entrenadora.

—¿Entonces por qué no me enseñas?

—Ugh, será un trabajo duro.

—¿Por?

—Porque haces el amor con los que están en la tierra—habló Serena, volviéndose a acostar en la cama, para continuar con su revisión de la PokéDex. Debía encontrar unos cuantos Pokémon para el Profesor Ciprés, así que necesitaba su ubicación...

Claro que Calem no le dejaba la tarea fácil. No era tan idiota como para permitirlo.

Está bien, era idiota, pero no _tanto_.

Era un genio... en las cosas que le convenían.

—Bueno, Serena, si tú quieres, entonces lo hago contigo so...—ella lo codeó cerca de las costillas, aprovechando que se había sentado a su lado, obviamente para seguir la discusión, e interrumpió su oración con brusquedad.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Y tú una aburrida—le sacó la lengua, burlándose. Adoraba hacer a Serena molestar, ver cómo su ceño se fruncía y un puchero se formaba en sus labios. Un espectáculo digno de ser presenciado—, lo que sí no entiendo es por qué buscas esos pokémon si yo los tengo y te los puedo intercambiar.

—¡¿Qué?!—la voz de ella sonó enojada, y desesperada, e irónicamente, también alegre.

—¿No te lo dije, Serena? Ah, sí, ese día me miraste fijamente y no oíste—Una risita brotó de su boca cuando ella se sonrojó y cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos al Centro Pokémon para que me hagas el maldito intercambio—Sus mofletes se inflaron y tomó su bolso con rapidez, saliendo de la habitación antes de que siquiera Calem pudiera levantarse de la cama.

Se apresuró a alcanzarla, tomándola de la mano y acercando sus labios a la oreja de ella, dispuesto a arreglar la situación con un diálogo empalagoso y que seguro conmovería a la chica, tragando el comentario que haría.

—Tú eres la reina de mi mundo, y por eso tengo la vista más hermosa.

Y entonces ella sonrió, sus ojos lo hicieron, y también su corazón.

—Sabes bien que no haces ningún mal, Calem.

—Lo sé, Serena.

* * *

_****Esto salió del asco ._._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pienso que esto me salió del asco._

_Así como Hugh xD _

_Pero volviendo..._

_¡no me gusta cómo salió! ;-;  
**  
~Ravie**_


End file.
